


Неправильный опохмел приводит к длительному запою

by Greenmusik



Series: Пожизненное разрешение на двусторонний портал Лондон-Манхэттэн [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood Magic, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, POV Tina Goldstein, Pillow Talk, Potions, Potions Accident, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Story within a Story, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Это история, в которой Ньют и Тесей рассказывают историю, Тина принимает участие в кровавом ритуале, а у Грейвза просто похмелье.





	

Глава департамента магической безопасности Америки отличается лёгким нравом (о чём почти никто не знает), болезненной честностью (о чём многие жалеют), шикарным чувством стиля и внешностью (чему многие завидуют), и огромным списком любовных неудач (о чём лучше не распространяться, если дорожишь своей жизнью). Одной из последних «неудач» был самый разыскиваемый преступник десятилетия, из-за чего пострадало много людей и — что, конечно же, самое главное — имидж департамента магической безопасности и МАКУСА в целом. Но после того, как всё разрешилось, Персиваль Грейвз не только вернул себе пост и душевное равновесие, но даже стал меньше скрывать свои человеческие качества, чтобы ни один подчинённый больше не купился на подмену. И даже каким-то непостижимым образом обзавёлся взрослым сыном, которого, впрочем, видело ещё меньше людей, чем знает о лёгком нраве Персиваля.  
  
Тина любит Грейвза (как человека и как мужчину, и даже иногда видит его в эротических мечтах, чем несказанно веселит сестру). Этого факта не отменяет ни то, что он в какой-то мере заменил ей отца, ни то, что он долгое время был её шефом, ни даже смешной рыжий мистер Скамандер, чьи голубые глаза снились ей целых полгода после их первой встречи (и за которого Тина в итоге вышла замуж). Самую острую фазу этой любви она пережила в семнадцать. Тогда же попыталась соблазнить Грейвза и огребла по шее и долгую обстоятельную речь, которую смогла осмыслить только пять лет спустя (правда, весьма приблизительно). Позже, уже работая под его началом, Тина повторила попытку, заколдовав омелу. Целовался Персиваль Грейвз лучше всех, с кем ей доводилось до того целоваться (не то чтобы список был таким уж большим), но дальше этого так и не зашло, хотя Тина знает, что он тоже её любит — Куини проболталась. Вот только мужчин, как выяснилось (опять-таки проболталась Куини), он любит больше. Наверное, именно поэтому для Тины не стало такой уж неожиданностью, что Грейвз одобряет Ньюта не только как подходящую ей пару.  
  
— А я одно время был в вас влюблён, — простодушно признаётся Ньют и откусывает от апельсинового кружка. Тина, не в силах спокойно следить, как по его губе медленно ползёт оранжевая капля сока, отводит взгляд и видит, что Грейвз тоже смотрит на губы её новоиспечённого мужа — с крайне голодным выражением. Ну, то есть, это Тина знает, что означает это выражение лица, а Ньют видит Грейвза, настоящего Грейвза, третий раз в жизни и вряд ли… Хотя… Ньют не очень любит апельсины.  
  
— Тесей сливал воспоминания после боёв, кое-что дублировал, — продолжает меж тем Ньют, не дожидаясь заинтересованных вопросов. — Я помогал сортировать, и там были вы. Ходил за Тесеем две недели и тянул из него истории про вас. В воспоминаниях, которые я смотрел, иногда попадались мирные отрывки, но это было совсем не то, что полноценный рассказ. Пару раз, кстати, наткнулся на сцены из публичных домов, вряд ли случайно… Сколько мне тогда было? Семнадцать? Восемнадцать? Этот засранец думал, что самое время.  
  
«Засранец», сидящий в противоположном углу столовой (в которой легко могла бы поместиться нью-йоркская квартира Тины и Куини), обернулся и швырнул через всю комнату в их сторону пустой стакан. Тот не долетел каких-то полфута, покатился по ковру, ткнулся в ботинок Грейвзу.  
  
— Я слышу тебя, Артемида! Перси, оставь голубков ворковать и иди к нам. Когда ещё у нас будет такой отличный повод нажраться?!  
  
Повод и впрямь отличный — свадьба младшего брата Тесея, то есть, Ньюта. Свадьба Ньюта и Тины (если её хоть кто-то ещё раз назовёт Порпентиной, она начнёт убивать). Тина до сих пор не может поверить в то, что это действительно случилось, что она позволила себя уговорить и на внезапно роскошную и весёлую свадьбу, и на последующий переезд в Ирландию, и на этот странный магический ритуал. Причём, уговаривала её в основном Куини, почему-то вбившая себе в голову, что старшая сестра должна выйти замуж первой. Ей-то хорошо, её будущий муж — не-маг, с ним точно не будет ни ритуалов, ни сидящего с ними за одним столом Персиваля Грейвза (хотя, никогда нельзя знать наверняка), чьё присутствие Тине, конечно, приятно, но и смущает неимоверно. Вот и сейчас Тина чувствует неловкость: Грейвз всего лишь усмехнулся, подобрал так и лежащий у его ног стакан, сделал знак, что сейчас вернётся, и в несколько широких шагов пересёк комнату, а она всё никак не может перестать смотреть на его шёлковый жилет и закатанные почти до плеч рукава белой рубашки и размышлять — не поторопилась ли с замужеством.  
  
— Тесса, — Тине до сих пор смешно от этого сокращения имени старшего брата Ньюта, — мне первый раз за пять лет молодой мужчина признаётся в любви без корыстных намерений, а ты предлагаешь вместо этого пить с тобой? Ты же понимаешь, что я выберу.  
  
— Меня и этот симпатичный бочонок? Диана сделала свой выбор окончательным целых три часа назад. — Тесей Скамандер говорит громко, хорошо, что большая часть гостей уже отбыла по домам, и остались только самые близкие. — До консумации, конечно, ещё можно отмотать обратно, но вряд ли твоя девочка его так просто отпустит, или я ничего не понимаю в женщинах.  
  
Тина чувствует, как к щекам подбирается предательское тепло, — одновременно от смущения и желания немедленно утащить Ньюта завершать брачный ритуал. Куини, сидящая за столом с братом и матерью Ньюта, весело смеётся, и сразу становится понятно, что Тесей выделывается именно перед ней. Мстительно подумав, что у него нет ни малейшего шанса, Тина улыбается и поворачивается к Ньюту. К очень внимательно глядящему на неё Ньюту. Он не наслаждается её красотой, не предвкушает желанные и обязательные сегодня ночью постельные танцы, он будто изучает её, чтобы потом написать что-то вроде «Тина Голдштейн, окрас каштановый, возраст зрелый. Рекомендации по кормлению и уходу». Заметив её взгляд, он подмигивает, и Тина смеётся. В голове мелькают обрывки ещё более сумасшедших мыслей, но она не успевает уцепиться ни за один из образов до того момента, как возвращается Грейвз.  
  
— Ну, — гудит он прямо у неё над ухом, — думаю, теперь мы достаточно пьяны, чтобы выпить на брудершафт.  
  
Он протягивает Ньюту полный бокал чего-то явно более крепкого, чем вино, и тот вспыхивает, нащупывает под столом её руку, на мгновение крепко сжимает, не то прося поддержки, не то предупреждая о чём-то. Так же он сжимал её руку, когда они ходили смотреть драконов — прося доверять ему, но прикрыть в случае опасности. Тина пожимает его пальцы в ответ, и в тот же миг Ньют поднимается и забирает протянутый бокал.  
  
— На брудершафт, — звонко восклицает он, и теперь все смотрят в их сторону.  
  
Они скрещивают взгляды над бокалами, потом локти. Ньют пьёт медленнее — Грейвзу приходится удерживать у губ почти пустой бокал лишние пятнадцать секунд. Тина знает, что случится, как только Ньют закончит пить, как будто у неё вдруг открылся дар прорицания. Два глухих стука сливаются в один, Грейвз обнимает её мужа и долго со вкусом целует в губы. По-французски. Тина почти чувствует этот поцелуй на своих губах. Сердце пропускает удар и заходится диким ритмом, во рту становится сухо, и она судорожно сглатывает, и кажется, будто этот тихий звук слышали все. Она никак не может оторвать взгляд от соединённых мужских губ, от ходящих вверх-вниз подбородков, от пальцев Ньюта, вжатых в затылок Грейвза так сильно, что побелели костяшки.  
  
Внезапно в тишине, нарушаемой только отдающимся в ушах биением пульса, раздаются резкие хлопки. Тесей одобрительно свистит, и эти двое наконец-то прекращают, резко отпрянув друг от друга. Взгляд Ньюта расфокусирован, глаза Грейвза вообще закрыты, но это видит только она. Тина делает глубокий вдох и находит в себе силы разжать зубы, отпуская закушенную губу.  
  
— Это было очень… — Она безуспешно пытается подобрать нейтральное определение, но не находит его. — Очень возбуждающе, — почти шепчет она, прежде чем шагнуть к Ньюту и притянуть его к себе за плечи. Дальнейших подсказок ему не требуется.  
  
У поцелуя вкус виски, апельсина и чёрного перца, который Ньют терпеть не может. Комнату вновь наполняют хлопки и свист, топот, одобрительные возгласы. Грейвз начинает считать, и где-то к сотне они выдыхаются. У Тины кружится голова, трясутся колени, между ног влажно пульсирует. Ей плевать, что скажут все эти люди, она хочет своего мужа прямо сейчас, и если они немедленно не поднимутся наверх…  
  
Похоже, Ньют тоже это чувствует, поскольку ничуть не сопротивляется, когда она подталкивает его к дверям. Уже на пороге она оборачивается, чтобы извиниться за быстрый уход, видит подбадривающую улыбку Куини, машет в ответ Тесею, смущается от того, что ей подмигивает мадам Скамандер. Удерживая её взгляд, Грейвз одними губами чётко произносит «прости». Тина отвечает ему тем же и с лёгким сердцем поддаётся тянущему её вверх по лестнице Ньюту, её личному рыжему принцу из страшных сказок о волшебных тварях.

  
  
Консумация брака — устаревающее понятие в мире простых людей, но в брачном ритуале магов она занимает одно из важных мест. Семейные заклятия, защитные чары, магия часов и гобеленов, даже возможность приказывать домовым эльфам — всё это требует подтверждения озвученных клятв, единения тел и душ на брачном ложе в древнейшем танце продолжения рода. Тине об этом рассказал Ньют вперемешку с множеством не всегда приятных деталей ритуалов ухаживания и совокупления различных видов животных. Она подумала тогда, что до встречи с ним никогда даже не рассматривала возможность воспринимать магов как волшебных зверей. Уже потом Куини растолковала ей, что вообще-то о подобном девушка должна узнавать от матери или будущей свекрови, но мадам Скамандер, подозревая не только о неведении Тины, но и о том, что та вряд ли захочет говорить об этом с ней, препоручила эту миссию тому, кто выбрал себе столь необразованную невесту. Поначалу Тина думала обидеться, но по зрелом размышлении — это было мудро. Тем более, Ньют нашёл такой смешной и не смущающий выход из положения.  
  
Застеленная кожистой шкурой незнакомого животного кровать привела Тину в смущение, особенно когда оказалось, что заниматься любовью придётся прямо на этой шкуре, но, в конце концов, они же делали это на верстаке в чемодане и в стогу сена, и даже на дереве, не считая всех тех скучных соитий — скучных, если говорить о тривиальности мест, но не о насыщенности ощущений, — когда они любили друг друга в обычной постели. И даже на этой кровати, хотя простыни тогда были вполне обычные.  
  
Ньют раздевает её, последовательно избавляя от всего лишнего: бус, кардигана, серёг, шпилек из причёски, колец, пояса, платья, туфель, чулок вместе с подвязками, корсета. Возбуждённо выдыхает, стягивая насквозь промокшие между ног шёлковые панталоны. Когда на ней остаётся только брачный браслет, Ньют подхватывает её и укладывает на кровать, а потом в одно движение палочки раздевается сам. Поворачивается, помня, как ей нравится разглядывать его стройные ноги, перевитые сухими мускулами плечи и расчерченные сеткой шрамов веснушковые галактики. Его браслет, менее массивный и совсем светлый, сделан из переплавленных украшений, оставшихся Тине от мамы. Она сама настояла на этом и теперь при виде него с нежностью думает и о маминой улыбке, и об их с Ньютом брачном ритуале.  
  
Прикосновение кожаного покрывала кажется странным, будто кто-то огромный прижимает Тину к прохладному мягкому животу. Живот Тины тоже мягкий, набухший, как перед менструацией, хотя до времени ещё далеко. Это из-за ритуала, вспоминает она объяснения Ньюта. Не позже, чем утром, пойдёт кровь, а то и вовсе прямо на брачном ложе, скрепляя их союз ещё и таким образом.  
  
Ньют целует её ладони и запястья — жарко и влажно. Она запускает пальцы в его кудри и тянет на кровать, касается губами розовой скулы, кончика веснушчатого носа, разводит языком горячие губы. Им обоим не требуется больше никакой прелюдии, их прелюдия была в столовой. Тина сладко всхлипывает, когда Ньют входит в неё, придерживая широкой ладонью поясницу. Ловя ритм, она обвивает его талию ногами, постепенно сдвигая их всё выше, пока наконец не упирается пятками ему в шею. Растянутые мышцы приятно ноют, внизу живота медленно растёт тугой ком удовольствия, слегка болезненного из-за уже сочащейся кровью раздражённой матки. Тина открывает глаза, смотрит на закушенную губу, целует натянутую на подбородке кожу, выгибается, позволяя Ньюту прижать её ещё плотнее к себе. Он почти падает на неё, обнимает второй рукой за плечо, толкаясь всё сильнее, всё чаще. Оргазм накрывает её приливной волной, заставляя сильнее стиснуть Ньюта ногами, вцепиться в него и заплакать от счастья, чувствуя, как внутри в такт её конвульсиям пульсирует, извергаясь, его член.  
  
Медленно выйдя из неё, Ньют аккуратно стряхивает с себя её правую ногу, перекатывается набок, гладит Тину по плечам и спине, сцеловывает никак не унимающиеся слёзы. Тина смеётся и принимается целовать его в ответ. А потом шкура, основательно заляпанная всем, что с них натекло, оборачивается вокруг, плотно прижимая их друг к другу. Вокруг них и сквозь них течёт первобытная магия. Тину вдруг пронзает острая нежность, приправленная ощущением усталости в руках и почему-то — в мышцах живота, и она понимает, что это ощущения и чувства Ньюта. Тот охает, видимо, почувствовав, насколько нелегко быть женщиной в некоторые дни. Им не надо говорить вслух о своей любви, потому что это она соединяет их, даже разделённая на двоих настолько огромная, что Тине на мгновение становится страшно — куда им столько?  
  
Эйфория спадает вместе с кожистым покрывалом, Тину клонит в сон, и она благодарна Ньюту за призванную подушку. Всё тело охватывает усталость, буквально придавливающая Тину к кровати. Сквозь дрёму она чувствует, как Ньют гладит её по животу, как между ног становится чуть менее мокро, как покалывает кожу всё ещё пронизывающая их обоих магическая сеть.  
  
— Почему ты давным-давно не вышла за Персиваля? — внезапно спрашивает Ньют, вырывая её из сна. Тина вздрагивает, приятная истома исчезает, будто сверху вылили ведро холодной воды. — Ты же любишь его ничуть не меньше, чем меня. Может быть, немного по-другому, но… Это потому, что он намного старше?  
  
Тина вздыхает. Ей следовало догадаться, что он, как обычно, выберет самый неподходящий момент для неудобного вопроса. Или наоборот — самый подходящий момент, когда она расслаблена и совершенно не готова к этому.  
  
— Он гомосексуалист, Ньют, — отвечает она лениво, будто не тратила огромную часть своего времени на глупые мечты о том, как Грейвз опустится перед ней на колени не только для того, чтобы проверить, насколько хорошо держится тренировочная защита. — Неужели ты не понял?  
  
— Ох… Думаешь, он поэтому предложил выпить на брудершафт?  
  
Почему-то Тине становится ужасно смешно, и она фыркает.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, ты не заметил, как он на тебя весь день облизывался?  
  
— Я не был уверен, — задумчиво отвечает Ньют, и Тина буквально слышит рассеянную извиняющуюся улыбку, которая появляется на его лице, когда он слишком увлечён исследованием, чтобы обращать внимание на людей вокруг.  
  
Она пытается повернуться на бок и свернуться в клубок, но внизу живота болезненно тянет, и она снова вытягивается, подложив под затылок руку.  
  
— Раз уж я всё равно не могу получить вас обоих, буду знать, что я выбрала лучшего. — В этот момент она действительно так думает, и незамедлительный ответ Ньюта только сильнее убеждает её.  
  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает он, и в его голосе звучат знакомые азартные нотки. — Думаешь, мы вдвоём не сможем его уговорить?  
  
— Ньют, ты вообще себя слышишь? Ты действительно сейчас, через двадцать минут после завершения брачного ритуала, предлагаешь мне затащить в постель третьим человека, в которого я была влюблена с пятнадцати лет?  
  
— Вау! В пятнадцать лет я был влюблён сразу в двоих, хотя и не сразу это понял. Но у меня это прошло, поэтому я и не предложил никого из них. А вот, как ты выразилась, затащить к нам в постель Персиваля кажется мне хорошей идеей.  
  
— Нью-ут?.. — тянет Тина укоризненно, потому что отлично знает эту манеру ускоряться посреди фразы.  
  
— Ну ладно. Он хорошо целуется, — признаётся Ньют, вздыхает и касается её губ кончиками пальцев. — Нежно. Мне понравилось. И тебе понравилось. И мне понравилось, что тебе понравилось. В конце концов, он был моим героем почти столько же, сколько ты в него влюблена. И потом, не могу же я оставить тебя в Нью-Йорке на целых полгода совсем одну. Учитывая твои аппетиты…  
  
Тина бьёт его ладонью по бедру, пока он не замолкает и не ловит её руку, чтобы поцеловать.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.  
  
— И Персиваля Грейвза, — мягко, но настойчиво добавляет Ньют, и ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как признать его правоту.  
  
— И Грейвза, ужасный ты человек. А теперь можно, я наконец-то посплю?  
  
Ньют призывает откуда-то одеяло и укутывает их обоих.  
  
— Хороших снов… — Он на мгновение замолкает, а затем добавляет, будто только сейчас осознав это: — Жена.  
  
— Хороших снов, муж, — шепчет в ответ Тина и проваливается в сон.

  
Сквозь сон Тина чувствует, как Ньют выбирается из постели. Потом снова почти просыпается, когда он склоняется, чтобы поцеловать её и поправить одеяло, но засыпает буквально через мгновение после того, как он называет время. Половина седьмого утра — неимоверная рань для тех, кто лёг в два, а заснул ближе к четырём.  
  
Второй раз Тина просыпается около десяти. В спальне светло, даже несмотря на задёрнутые шторы, птиц в саду почти не слышно, из-под двери доносится восхитительный аромат жареного бекона. Этот запах преследует и дразнит её так, что она чуть не забывает надеть халат перед тем, как выйти из ванны и спуститься вниз. В столовую она заходит тихо, крадучись, мысленно притворяясь охотящейся на бекон большой кошкой, и спугивает прибирающегося эльфа. Когда она окончательно переедет, придётся к этому привыкнуть, но пока что для неё слишком дико то, что у Ньюта дома есть по-настоящему несвободные эльфы, которым никто не платит, которые никому не хамят и которые не любят, когда кто-то смотрит, как именно они содержат дом в порядке. Погоди-ка, ведь это теперь и её эльфы тоже. Как же их зовут? Тина морщит лоб, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить хоть одно имя, но у неё ничего не выходит.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет ей на ухо неизвестно откуда взявшийся Ньют. — Напилась так, что всё забыла? Давай я расскажу: сначала я тебя похитил и перенёс порталом в Ирландию…  
  
Уху щекотно. Тина хихикает и поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Ньюта,  _мужа_ , пока он не рассмешил её окончательно. По телу пробегает волна магии, и она широко распахивает глаза от неожиданности.  
  
— Теперь всегда будет так?  
  
— Не знаю, я никогда раньше не женился, — отвечает Ньют и снова её целует.  
  
От паха к груди поднимается тепло, и вдруг, в самый романтичный момент, у Тины бурчит в животе, и поцелуй прекращается.  
  
— Эй! Да ты голодная! Только меня не ешь, я знаю, где раздобыть нормальный завтрак!  
  
Тина внимательно оглядывает столовую, из которой вместе с эльфом пропал божественный аромат, и пристально смотрит на Ньюта.  
  
— Неужели на кухне?  
  
— Не угадала, — улыбается он и тянет её прочь из дома, через веранду в сад, по тропинке мимо усыпанных ягодами кустов смородины к дальней беседке. Ещё на подходе Тина замечает огненную шевелюру Тесея, а через пару шагов — тот прекрасный запах, ради которого она соскребла себя с кровати. Бекон!  
  
— Доброго утра молодожёнам! — громогласно приветствует их Тесей, когда они поднимаются по ступенькам, и тут же сбоку раздаётся недовольное мычание.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш, — шипит Грейвз, которого почти не видно за накрытой крышкой тарелкой, потому что он буквально лежит на столе.  
  
— Три флакона антипохмельного на него перевёл, — немедленно жалуется Тесей шёпотом, от которого у Тины всё равно звенит в ушах. Грейвз солидарно стонет. — Это потому что кое-кто в одну морду выжрал полбочонка виски.  
  
— Это потому что у кого-то дерьмовые зелья, — тихо огрызается Грейвз и медленно поворачивает прижатый ко лбу запотевший стакан с апельсиновым соком.  
  
— Вообще-то, это я варил, — обижается Ньют, крутя в руках один из пустых фиалов. — Ничего не понимаю, отличное антипохмельное.  
  
Он протягивает флакон ей, и от одного только запаха из головы окончательно выветриваются остатки сна, а живот напоминает, что вообще-то они сюда есть пришли, а не зелья нюхать. Тина хватает кусочек бекона, настолько тонкого, что он будто тает на языке, и сочувственно смотрит на Грейвза. А потом хлопает себя по лбу.  
  
— Амулет!  
  
— Ти-ина, мать твоя ведьма, ну хоть ты не ори…  
  
Шёпотом извинившись, Тина медленно отгибает расстёгнутый ворот его рубашки и тычет пальцем в белый, расшитый костяным бисером шейный платок.  
  
— Единорожий амулет. — Она переводит взгляд на Ньюта, который немедленно закатывает глаза и тоже бьёт себя по лбу, потом на Тесея, старательно сдерживающего смех, и снова смотрит на Грейвза. — Надо снять, — пытается она донести очевидное.  
  
— Вот сама и снимай, — ворчит Грейвз, даже не шевельнувшись. Потом, видимо, до него всё же доходит, и он пытается поддеть пальцами узел. С четвёртой попытки у него получается снять платок, и Тина немедленно вливает ему в рот очередную порцию антипохмельного зелья и с облегчением наблюдает за тем, как к нему возвращается нормальный цвет лица. Правое ухо закладывает от хохота Тесея.  
  
— Перси, твоя паранойя однажды сведёт тебя в могилу, — говорит он, отсмеявшись.  
  
— Ещё ни один аврор не умирал от похмелья, — презрительно заявляет Грейвз. — А от яда — постоянно дохнут.  
  
Помотав головой и убедившись, что та больше не болит, он наконец-то нормально садится. Демонстративно повязывает платок обратно, аккуратно заправляя концы под ворот шёлкового халата, и не менее демонстративно берёт руки Тины в свои и покрывает их поцелуями.  
  
— Моя спасительница! Проси, что пожелаешь!  
  
— Завтрак, — отвечает Тина и смеётся, когда он заявляет, что завтрак — это слишком мелко за спасение жизни главы департамента магической безопасности Америки. А потом она вспоминает ночной разговор. Украдкой бросает взгляд на Ньюта. Может, ей приснилось? Мало ли какой бред мог привидеться после ритуала.  
  
Ньют уже откуда-то добыл стул, поставил его так, что теперь Тине не выбраться к основной части стола без того, чтобы двигать его, и ей приходится сесть рядом с Грейвзом, всё ещё удерживающим её левую ладонь.  
  
— Не помню, когда последний раз так зверски напивался.  
  
Он наконец отпускает Тину и отодвигается дальше по скамье, к появившейся из ниоткуда новой накрытой крышкой тарелке. В последний момент вспоминает о стакане сока, с которым, кажется, успел сжиться, пока прижимал его к больной голове, и забирает его к себе, передав Тине чистый.  
  
— В восемнадцатом, — подумав, подсказывает Тесей.  
  
— Ну, той пьянки, скорее всего, вообще никто толком не помнит. Но тогда мы сутки пили и двое — отсыпались, а не как сегодня. — Грейвз жадно выпивает сок и снимает крышку со своей тарелки. Принюхивается к плошке с рагу. — Двое суток, Тэсса, а не четыре часа.  
  
— Ну ладно. Тогда в пятнадцатом, когда тебе уши прокалывали.  
  
— У-у-у-у, — тянет Грейвз и строго добавляет перед тем, как наброситься на еду: — Даже не вздумай рассказывать про этот кошмар.  
  
Конечно, из-за этой фразы Тине немедленно становится в сотню раз интереснее узнать, как связано прокалывание ушей и алкоголь, но она делает над собой усилие, и возвращается мыслями к завтраку. Под крышкой унаследованной от Грейвза вместе с местом тарелки обнаруживается шкворчащая яичница, совсем как Тина любит с детства, яблочное варенье, которое здесь почему-то называют соусом, свежие булочки и несколько дымящихся кружков обжаренной кровяной колбасы. Первым Тина принимается за варенье, обмакивая в него бекон. Божественно!  
  
— Я расскажу, — внезапно подаёт голос Ньют, перед которым не стоит ничего, кроме чашки чая, как и перед Тесеем, развалившимся на скамейке напротив Тины и Грейвза. — Была середина января…  
  
Он отставляет чашку, водружает локти на стол и соединяет руки «домиком». Обводит по-очереди всех, сидящих за столом, внимательным взглядом, Грейвза — последним, и тот на мгновение перестаёт жевать, будто загипнотизированный.  
  
— Итак, — особым повествовательным тоном, наверняка перенятым у старшего брата, начинает Ньют, немедленно захватывая всё внимание Тины. — Середина января, французские Альпы, одна палатка и две женщины на восемнадцать молодых мужчин. Общее настроение в полушаге от общей драки, что, с учётом аврорской подготовки, рискует перерасти в общую бойню. Они ещё не знают, что одна из женщин — наполовину вейла, потому что почти никто из них даже слова такого никогда не слышал. И вот в этот, прости, бордель, прибывает аж из самого Нью-Йорка никому не известный старший аврор Грейвз. Ни один человек в лагере не в курсе, как этот самый старший аврор выглядит, поэтому старика, вошедшего в палатку с мороза, поначалу никто не замечает, а затем пытаются всем скопом убить как шпиона. Минут через десять после начала боя восемнадцать здоровых лбов остывают в снегу, перепуганные медички стоят рядом, кутаясь в тонкие одеяла и постоянно спадающие согревающие заклятья, а старший аврор Грейвз сквозь седую бороду отчитывает «распустившуюся молодёжь». На следующий день после удачной вылазки все поголовно зовут его «наш старик», обращаются за советом и готовы вывернуть горы наизнанку, лишь бы он похвалил.  
  
Грейвз мечтательно хмыкает, отправляет в рот последнюю ложку рагу, подбирает куском булки густой сок. С Тины спадает очарование, и она вспоминает о собственном завтраке, от которого отвлекается вот уже который раз за утро.  
  
— Мы как дебилы лебезили перед ним целую неделю, — подхватывает рассказ Тесей. — А потом Виола проспорила желание.  
  
— М-м-м, Виола!  
  
— Молчи, несчастная жертва приворота, — осаждает его Тесей.  
  
— Сам такой, — ухмыляется Грейвз, потом с усилием возвращает на лицо серьёзное выражение и выливает себе в чашку полный кофейник. Чашка меньше кофейника втрое, но всё помещается. Тина до сих пор не понимает, зачем так заколдовывать посуду, ведь совершенно неясно, сколько там налито и как долго будешь это пить.  
  
— Не спорю. Но только тебя…  
  
— Не забегай вперёд, — перебивает его Ньют, и Тесей замолкает. — Уговор был на то, что Виола добьётся от старика поцелуя. Любым способом, но инициатива должна быть его. Она перепробовала всё — от откровенного флирта до вейловых чар. Грейвз устоял. В отчаянии Виола подлила ему простенькое приворотное зелье…  
  
— И как? — Тина потеребила за рукав замолчавшего на самом интересном месте Ньюта, потом сделала то же самое с Грейвзом. — Ну?!  
  
— Что «ну»? Сработало, конечно. Тогда у меня не было этого платка, — сказал Грейвз и кивнул Ньюту, чтобы тот продолжал.  
  
— В порыве понравиться прекрасной Виоле он уничтожил амулет, поддерживавший заклятие личины, а заодно и его рассудок здравым. От двойной дозы приворотного вкупе с вейловыми чарами внезапно «помолодевший» старший аврор Грейвз по новой выкинул из палатки всех её обитателей, за исключением своей возлюбленной, на сей раз не церемонясь, так что лагерь пришлось спешно переоборудовать в госпиталь. Дольше всех, кстати, поправлялся артефактор, который потом восстанавливал амулет буквально из пыли. Никто не знает, было ли это эффектом передозировки, совокупности передозировки и вейловых чар или результатом резкого нарушения работы защитного амулета, но приворот не выветрился ни через сутки, ни через двое, ни через четыре дня. На тот факт, что старший аврор Грейвз заявился к ним под возрастной личиной, всем к тому моменту было уже глубоко плевать. Зельеделы, объединившись с ритуалистом, сварили отворот из мха и крови девчонок… Сейчас бы за такое по трём статьям загремели, но в Альпах до этого никому дела не было — война же.  
  
Уже опасающаяся брать в руки вилку или чашку Тина смеётся, держась за собственные колени, в красках представляя всё, что рассказывает Ньют. В её воображении Виола — красивая блондинка с едва вьющимися длинными волосами и задорным смехом. Она чем-то напоминает Куини, но с более тонкими чертами лица и менее сообразительная. Будет обидно, если на самом деле полувейла окажется совсем другой.  
  
— Виола, как единственная, кого этот параноик к себе подпустил, напоила его зельем и села рядом, ожидая, пока подействует. Ну, Перси побледнел, позеленел и заблевал ей весь подол. Думаю, его кто-то крепко проклял — сколько ещё потом сохранялась эта реакция? Лет пять? То есть примерно с полгода его рвало от одной только мысли о бабах… — Тесей поморщился и покачал головой, будто он до сих пор не в силах смириться с тем, что Грейвз оказался настолько невезучим. — Потом, конечно, стало полегче, да, Перси?  
  
— Ебись с кентавром, — беззлобно огрызается Грейвз. Тина бросает на него быстрый взгляд и улыбается — он определённо покраснел.  
  
— В общем, пока старший аврор Грейвз из-за очередного неверно подействовавшего зелья скрывался от девушек в своём одиночном чулане, — продолжает Ньют, удерживая на лице сосредоточенно-серьёзное выражение, — Алжирец, артефактор, впаял собранную по палатке драгоценную пыль в защитные ментальные руны на ближайшей платиновой побрякушке, которой оказались серьги Виолы. Потому что одно дело — подшутить над начальством, а совсем другое — предстать перед трибуналом за то, что твой начальник сошёл с ума. Вот только нацепить их на шнурок, как прошлый амулет, и так таскать, было невозможно — серьги оказались капризными и работали только в ушах. Угадай, чьи уши были девственно-целыми?  
  
— А я помню эти серьги. — Кажется, теперь Тина тоже покраснела, потому что вспомнила не только их, но и то, как все мальчишки, с которыми она целовалась по углам в школе, стёрлись из мыслей, стоило только ей увидеть  _его_. Жаркий июньский день, выдача результатов экзамена, прощальный обед и стоящий во дворе Грейвз, прибывший, чтобы забрать их домой, прямо с фронта. Перекинутый через локоть потрёпанный аврорский плащ и лежащий прямо на земле тощий вещмешок, пыльная обувь и одежда, недельная щетина, чуть выше — подживающая царапина, которую он, похоже, не замечал, сурово нахмуренные брови, зачёсанные назад длинные волосы… И тускло блестящие серьги в ушах. Тина тогда кинулась ему на шею, ткнулась носом в эту розовую царапину, и от него пахло виски, травой и полевыми цветами.  
  
— Из-за всех перипетий с зельями, стихийная магия едва ли не клубилась вокруг старшего аврора Грейвза, оберегая и излечивая. Это очень полезно, например, в бою, или когда работаешь с опасными животными, но когда надо проколоть уши, чтобы вдеть туда артефакт, помогающий успокоиться достаточно, чтобы взять эту самую магию под контроль… Колоть заклятьем невозможно — магия Грейвза гасит любое приближающееся заклятье. Протыкать сразу серьгами нельзя, чтобы не сбивать настройку. Первые три раза мочка бесследно заросла, как только из неё вынули иглу, после чего Алжирец сказал, что он сделал всё, что мог, и пусть этим занимаются медики, которым по статусу положено. Но Мари и Виола даже подойти не могли, чтобы Грейвза не начало трясти и тошнить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы до него дотронуться. Безвыходное положение. Если бы не Тесей, — Ньют выразительно смотрит на брата и приподнимает воображаемую шляпу, — скорее всего мы бы сейчас сидели в этой беседке совсем другим составом. Если бы вообще сидели.  
  
— Насколько я помню, на той бутылке было написано другое имя.  
  
— Но это была твоя бутылка, Тэсса. Больше никто бы не догадался залить в тыквенное семечко* два галлона скотча.  
  
— Почти три, но один мы выпили ещё до того, как тебя прислали.  
  
— То есть, вы его напоили, прокололи, вставили, и на этом всё кончилось? — уточняет Тина, расстроенная такой банальной концовкой.  
  
— Ха!  
  
— Ну, примерно так всё и было, не считая того, что к тому моменту, как Виола закончила с первым ухом, ты был голый и окровавленный, как младенчик.  
  
— Не напоминай.  
  
— Так, стоп, — перебивает она уже открывшего рот Тесея. — Дайте я поем, и потом вы нормально дорасскажете.  _Ньют_  нормально дорасскажет.  
  
— А я не видел всю историю. Только до того момента, как Персиваль начал снимать рубашку. Остальное только со слов.  
  
— Это потому что я тебя пожалел и не стал сливать оргию. То есть,  _эту_  оргию.  
  
— И на том спасибо… — выглядящий окончательно смущённым Грейвз прячется за чашкой, и Тине почти не хочется, чтобы эту часть истории рассказывали, чтобы не смущать его ещё больше, но тут он поворачивается, и она обжигается о его взгляд. Это не смущение, это возбуждение и азарт. Действительно, с чего она взяла, что его вообще можно чем-то смутить?  
  
В полном молчании Тина быстро приканчивает остатки завтрака, благодаря магию за то, что тот не остыл, выжимает в стакан пару яблок и откидывается на скамье, готовая слушать дальше. Грязная посуда пропадает со стола вместе со скатертью, остаются только салфетки под чайными парами, ваза с фруктами и поднос с чайником и кофейником. Тина думает, что домовые эльфы — это очень удобно.  
  
— Итак, скотч, — напоминает она.  
  
— Один из лучших, — отзывается Тесей. — Почти два галлона отличного скотча в маленькой фляжке. Самое верное применение пространственной магии за всю мою карьеру. Пока он сообразил бы, что фляжка не пустеет, был бы уже вдрабадан пьян. Ну, я так надеялся. Магия считала иначе, и первые две пинты просто выжгла. От Перси аж пар шёл. Вся палатка провоняла скотчем. Ребята, кто был внутри, надышались парами и захмелели раньше этого засранца. Я, понятное дело, тоже, поэтому мне не показалась странной идея запереться у него в комнате и поиграть в двадцать ответов, чтобы ему стало комфортно и он смог расслабиться достаточно, чтобы не переводить этот божественный напиток. На десятом ответе Перси принялся раздеваться, к пятнадцатому сидел в одном трико, а когда в момент просветления я спросил, какого хрена он творит, сказал, что если мне не понравится, я всегда могу отвернуться, и выпростал наружу член. Не знаю, как с этим сейчас, но тогда там было, на что посмотреть. Во фляжке к тому моменту стало ещё на пару пинт меньше, и обе они были во мне, поэтому я очень смутно помню, как помогал ему дрочить и как мы целовались. Зато отлично помню, что как только он закончил, то немедленно меня протрезвил, отобрал фляжку и велел доставать иглу. Его странный способ сработал, вот только у меня так тряслись руки с похмелья, что я исколол ему всё ухо как решето. Перси в крови, я в крови, всё вокруг в крови. Кто бы мог подумать, что из одного уха может натечь столько крови?! Это потом мне Виола объяснила, что я проколол ему какие-то сосуды, но ничего не затягивается и не заживает, потому что нарушена магическая матрица, но в тот момент мне было настолько за него страшно, что я вылетел из комнаты в общую спальню, крича, что он там умирает.  
  
Тина уже не хихикает, она воет и плачет от смеха, рискуя окончательно сползти со скамейки, потому что поднявшийся из-за стола Грейвз в лицах изображает то, что рассказывает Тесей, и от этой гротескной пантомимы никуда не деться.  
  
— И нам, и Перси сильно повезло, что он отрубился, потому что Виола, завёрнутая в несколько скрывающих запах заклятий и облитая скотчем, всё же смогла не только достаточно приблизиться к нему, чтобы проколоть уши в нужных местах и заживить лишние дырки, но и для того, чтобы вдеть обе серёжки. С другой стороны, конечно, Перси повезло гораздо меньше, потому что пить зелья, изготовленные нашими умельцами, он зарёкся, а другого антипохмельного у нас не было. Так что весь следующий день он был бледный как эта салфетка, и тошнило его даже без мыслей о женщинах, хотя тут не поручусь.  
  
— Без, без, — ухмыляется Грейвз, теребя мочку, в которой красуется звёздный корунд. — Тебе, кстати, в министерство не пора?  
  
— Твою троллеву мамашу, Перси! Вечно ты всё портишь!  
  
Тесей подскакивает с места, извиняется и сбегает из беседки, на ходу снимая халат. Тина провожает его взглядом, а затем придвигается к вернувшемуся на место Грейвзу.  
  
— Так вы из-за этого думали о мужчинах каждый раз, когда я вас целовала? — спрашивает она шёпотом, почти касаясь губами синего камня.  
  
— Откуда?.. Лисичка проболталась, — отвечает он сам и снова ухмыляется. — Ну, теперь уже неважно, что там было.  
  
— Абсолютно согласен, — вклинивается в разговор зашедший сзади и свесившийся к ним через спинку скамейки Ньют. — Важно не то, что мы испытывали тогда, а то, чего мы желаем сейчас. Ты любишь мою жену?  
  
Грейвз, отшатнувшийся, едва Ньют начал говорить, хмурится, явно не понимая, куда тот клонит, а затем осторожно кивает.  
  
— Не только как друга, — уточняет Ньют. — Как женщину — любишь? Хочешь?  
  
Грейвз сглатывает, бросает быстрый взгляд на Тину, но не найдя ни подсказки, ни поддержки, снова смотрит на Ньюта, и Тина понимает, что сосредоточенное серьёзное выражение лица её мужа пугает его и ставит в тупик.  
  
— Мне кажется, такие вопросы немного не ко времени, — холодно замечает Грейвз. — Неважно, чего хотелось бы мне, она выбрала тебя. Вы хорошая пара.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбается Ньют и наклоняется ниже, опирается о стол локтем, почти повисая на спинке скамейки. Удерживает второй рукой, кажется, готового сбежать Грейвза за ворот халата. — Мы с Тиной во многом похожи, — доверительным шёпотом говорит он, подтягивая Грейвза ближе к себе, и тот даже не сопротивляется, растерянный и заворожённый внимательным взглядом голубых глаз. Тина знает об этом, поскольку сама не раз оказывалась на его месте. — Нам одинаково нравится множество совершенно разных вещей. Приключения, животные, мороженое… То, как ты целуешься, — выдыхает он практически в лицо Грейвзу и немедленно целует его, обхватив за затылок и не давая отстраниться.  
  
Первое мгновение Грейвз настолько растерян, что отвечает на этот поцелуй, а потом вырывается, оттаскивает Ньюта от себя, удерживая за горло.  
  
— Если это такой способ велеть держаться от неё подальше, то достаточно было просто сказать, — говорит он, задыхаясь яростью и растерянностью.  
  
Ньют смеётся, и Грейвз от неожиданности выпускает его.  
  
— У меня никогда не получается намекнуть людям, что я от них хочу! — сквозь смех восклицает Ньют, поднимается на ноги, обходит стол и садится на место Тесея. — Абсолютно не создан для намёков, — разводит он руками. — Нет, Персиваль, я имею в виду совсем противоположное. Я предлагаю… Мы с Тиной предлагаем, чтобы ты стал третьим в нашей жизни. Настолько близко, насколько захочешь, настолько часто, насколько позволят обстоятельства. Тина уже любит тебя, и я уверен, что мои влюблённость и восхищение тоже со временем перерастут в более серьёзное чувство. О-о, Тина, пожалуйста, ты знаешь его дольше, скажи, как ещё я могу это объяснить?!  
  
Она не знает, как возможно объяснить такое, она сама впервые узнала об этом только этой ночью, и не думала, что «позвать третьего в постель» может означать что-то кроме как один раз, ну максимум дважды заняться любовью втроём. То, что сейчас предложил Ньют, сильно выбивается из её картины мира, но Грейвз… Грейвз, кажется, понимает в этом больше, чем она. По крайней мере, он больше не выглядит ошарашенным.  
  
— Англичане все ебанутые или только Скамандеры? — спрашивает он, переводя взгляд с собственных рук на Ньюта и обратно.  
  
Ньют пожимает плечами, и Грейвз поворачивается к ней.  
  
— И давно вы об этом договорились?  
  
Тина не знает, что ответить, потому что они даже толком ничего и не обсуждали. Потому что Ньют, как во многих других случаях, действовал больше по наитию, руководствуясь какими-то своими измышлениями, и она всего за год так привыкла ему доверять, что сейчас может только пожать плечами, перекладывая всю ответственность за исход этого разговора на мужа.  
  
— Я только вчера заметил, — честно отвечает Ньют. — А Тина вряд ли вообще об этом думала. Она до сегодняшнего утра была уверена, что ты гомосексуалист.  
  
— Ну, с мужчинами действительно во многом проще, — кивает Грейвз. — Но у меня нет чётких предпочтений насчёт пола любовников. Или расы. Только чистота в плане гигиены и честность — у меня аллергия на ложь, это профессиональное. И, как вы помните, у меня в Нью-Йорке сын, так что я не собираюсь… — Он запинается, снова поворачивается к Тине. — Почему я вообще об этом думаю?!  
  
— Потому что вы всё ещё не сказали «нет»?  
  
— Тина, это… Это действительно очень щедрое предложение, — говорит он, глядя ей в глаза, — и от него действительно очень тяжело отказаться. Но я…  
  
— Не торопись, — обрывает готовящийся сорваться с его губ отказ Ньют. — У тебя будет время подумать после того, как мы обсудим… все стороны соглашения.  
  
Уже раскрывшего рот для ответа Грейвза перебивает хлопок, с которым перед ним и Тиной появляются два одинаковых красных конверта. Содержание их тоже одинаковое — немедленный вызов в Нью-Йорк в связи с чрезвычайной ситуацией.  
  
Грейвз даже позволяет Ньюту поцеловать себя на прощание, немедленно после этого оговаривая, что это не означает согласия. Тина тоже целует Ньюта — жадно, напоказ, подталкивая его в нужную сторону и радуясь тому, насколько хорошо он сейчас понимает её, потому что они с двух сторон обнимают Грейвза, и Тина целует и его, нахально сминая жёсткие губы, с силой надавливая на стиснутые зубы языком. А потом Ньют провожает их до министерства, откуда они отбывают порталом прямо на работу.  
  
  
Саквояж Грейвза, забытый в доме Скамандеров, доставляют срочной почтой только через двое суток. Пару месяцев Грейвз шарахается от Тины, пересекаясь с ней только на совещаниях, потом успокаивается, понимая, что она больше не собирается на него набрасываться. С мужем Тина в следующий раз видится только на свадьбе сестры. Гуляет вся улица, на которой стоит «Булочная Ковальски», и даже Криденс снисходит до сладкого (несмотря на пугающую его форму выпечки). В этот вечер они с Ньютом всё же заманивают Грейвза в свою постель, но тот засыпает в середине процесса и пьяно храпит, отчего они глупо хихикают ещё целый час вместо того, чтобы закончить начатое. На следующее утро Грейвз, конечно же, делает вид, что ничего не помнит, и упрямится ещё целый год, пока Ньют не приглашает их обоих в Хогвартс — знакомиться с Альбусом Дамблдором. Там же, прямо в пустом Большом Зале тот активирует начало ритуала, который заканчивается всё на той же шкуре гигантской саламандры в доме Ньюта. Любовью Грейвз занимается так же потрясающе, как и целуется.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "тыквенное семечко" — плоская бутылка овальной формы (как тыквенное семечко). Обычно не больше ладони величиной.


End file.
